


serendipity/在柳暗花明处

by CoffeeCloud



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Translation, just soft tender moments btwn them, some checkmate references
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud
Summary: 今晚的月色真美。”泉呼出一口气——这话十分自然地从他嘴里溜出来。他没有意识到它们的重量，直到……Leo全身心的注意力都在他身上，他看起来很惊讶，然后表情柔和下来：“我也爱你，濑名！”
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	serendipity/在柳暗花明处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689452) by [sunshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshooter/pseuds/sunshooter). 



（今晚的月色很明亮……）  
已是深夜，泉正打算拉上窗帘，然后就看到一个熟悉的身影徘徊在他的家门前。那暗蓝色的夹克与昏暗夜色融为一体，但鲜亮的橘色在黑夜中则显得十分突兀。那个笨蛋，他恼怒地想，飞快地冲出了门。  
“你这个笨蛋！”是泉见到Leo时说的第一句话。一如既往的是个坏头，但当事情发生在他们愚蠢的国王大人身上时，泉从来不能在正确的时机说出恰当的话。“你到底知不知道现在几点了？！”  
他的声音似乎打破了Leo脑中的某些疯狂幻想，令他惊讶地叫起来：“濑名？”Leo环顾四周，终于意识到自己身处何处，嘴巴惊讶地张成O形。“濑名，是你——！你怎么会在这儿？”  
濑名翻了个白眼。“你在我家门口。”他面无表情地说，“你怎么会在这儿？”  
Leo已经大大地张开双臂，脸上尽是真诚的温暖和纯然的喜悦，原本的惊诧消失不见。他快乐地笑起来，无视了泉的问题。很有可能他根本就没听进去。  
“现在是晚上十点！”泉强调重点，努力无视此刻他的心跳得有多么激烈，多么愚蠢，就像每一次他看见这个微笑时一样。“你知道睡眠对皮肤有多重要吗？不少人可是很遵守作息时间的，国王大人。喂喂，你在听吗？  
“你穿着毛拖鞋。”Leo指出，“哇哈哈哈！”  
因为太急着赶来见Leo，泉忘了换鞋。有时，泉会好奇人类为何可以这么愚蠢，或者这么粗心大意，或者随便哪种他们的国王大人所选择的生活方式。他不耐烦地跺了一下脚——穿着毛拖鞋，抱起双臂。然后他想起来了更重要的事。“喂，你跟你爸妈说过你在哪儿吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“给他们打电话，现在，你这个大笨蛋！我以为我已经把这件事钉在你脑子里了。负起责任来，好吗？至少做好这个吧。”泉叹了口气，他的呼吸在空中凝成白雾，“你的家人一定又要担心了！”  
“哇啊啊！哇啊啊啊啊！”Leo捂住耳朵，大声抱怨，“泉又在唠叨我了！你是我妈妈吗？”  
“感谢上帝我不是。”泉生气地说，一只手支在腰上，好像真的在教导一个孩子。毕竟，Leo比十个小孩加起来还要孩子气。  
“啊，你的睡衣很可爱，濑名！”  
泉深深地深呼吸了一下。

— ☽ —

（今晚的月色很明亮……）  
他们走到他家附近的一个操场。它很空旷，莹亮月光和附近街灯的光芒照亮了场地。Leo坐在秋千上，玩了起来，泉跟随其后，每走一步都吐出一串抱怨。  
“这繁星密布的天空！这无边无垠的宇宙！它如此伸展……这广袤的天空就铺开在我们头顶，濑名！”Leo用力一蹬地，荡起秋千，向天空冲去。  
“夜晚的世界就是这样的。”泉说，“显而易见。”然后他咳嗽起来。他默默地责怪自己，出门前他至少该围条围巾。  
“什么声音？”Leo飞快地朝他转过头来，“你咳嗽了吗，濑名？那太糟了。让我把夹克给你，来——”他开始脱衣服，扯起他的夹克，结果最后把自己缠在一团衣物里。他的衬衫被弄得皱巴巴的，运动衣也被弄乱了。“哦——哦，发生什么了？我被自己的衣服困住了！”  
泉已经对这类傻事感到习以为常，只是摇了摇头。“你真是个大麻烦。你还穿着运动衣，明白了吗？”他抬起一只眼，示意道。  
“你说得对！”Leo大笑，感谢上帝，这次他以流畅得多的姿态脱下了运动衣。“那你可以穿上这个，现在很冷~”

（今晚的月色很明亮……）  
Leo的运动衣还带着他自己的体温，温暖得如一颗跳动的心，轻柔地包裹着泉。“谢谢。”他说，嗓音轻缓。Leo又快乐地笑起来，骄傲而高贵，如同一位真正的王。但他还不是——泉心想，现在不是。他在心里又把自己责怪了一番。  
“我刚才在……”Leo说，脚在地上不安地擦来擦去，扬起一阵阵尘土，“我正在写一首歌……对，我正在写歌！灵感像喷泉般涌现出来，不可阻挡，不停地不停地涌现然后哦——，我就在那儿，写着那首歌。那是一首杰作！我要给你看看，我把它放在哪儿了来着……唔……不在这儿？它不见了？被偷走了吗？”  
泉一点也不惊讶。这就是那种Leo牌的傻事——一种不协调感。Leo的特点在于，他是一团蓬勃的火焰，永不能被人驯服，他的想法和行动总是会向无法预测的方向发展。但是Leo同时也是无边黑暗中的闪烁烛火，清晨射入的第一束阳光，暮色降临后的熹微晚霞。日升月落，它们始终恒定不变，但从各个意义上都迷人、特别、不可替代。

运动服外衣的口袋里有一沓厚厚的东西，泉将它掏出来，发现那是一份皱巴巴的乐谱。乐谱上满是墨水的污点，音符充满了每一寸空白，仿佛要从纸上溢出，几乎难以想象它曾经是一张干净的白纸。“是这个吗？”  
“是！”Leo停下了对自己的搜寻和拍打，他扑向泉，从他手里抓过乐谱，“我的杰作！你在哪里找到的？你从宇宙人手里把它们抢救回来了吗？”  
“没有，笨蛋，它在你的口袋里。在这儿。”  
“哦！原来我把它放在了那儿吗？”但Leo看起来并不怎么在意答案，他举起乐谱，借着月光巡视着那一片混乱的音符。  
这也是一件常事。它常常令泉同时感到轻快与沉重，但他也感到、仍旧感到——感到——感到恐惧。这是他从未承认过的。因为Leo可以创造一个全新的世界，可以展现这般惊人的美丽，可以让他的心以如此多的方式疼痛，为了如此多的原因而感到疼痛。  
泉决不会轻易承认这个，所以他抬起头，看着月亮，它安静地发着光，就像一句悄悄的爱语。  
“今晚的月色真美。”泉呼出一口气——这话十分自然地从他嘴里溜出来。他没有意识到它们的重量，直到……  
Leo全身心的注意力都在他身上，他看起来很惊讶，然后表情柔和下来：“我也爱你，濑名！”  
“笨蛋，我——我不是那个意思。”泉回道。在寒冷的风中，他仍感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，“我是说，月亮。字面意义的。不是——不是那个意思。不是你以为的那个意思！”  
“哇哈哈，月色很美，而且我也爱你，濑名！它们可以是同一个意思，你明白的吧？”  
“我刚刚说了——”  
“你一直都这么美丽，濑名。就像月亮一样美丽。”Leo说，对他微笑。  
“哈？你在说什么啊，笨蛋？”泉试图假装冷静，但说出的每个字里都带着抹不去的慌乱，“你才比较像月亮吧。”  
这激起了某些旧日回忆，让Leo又一次笑出声，笑得更开怀了。“唔，我们以前是不是进行过这样的对话？”  
他们的确进行过，在很久以前。在一切分崩离析、化为碎片之前，在音乐和旋律消失逝去之前，在对决和空荡的王座之前，在那之前——那已经是个遥远而奇怪的概念了。想起从前时，他们已不再为之心痛。  
但是在一切痛苦之前，确实还有一段时光，一段令泉也忍不住微笑的时光。他感到意外和惊喜，因为Leo也将它们铭记于心。那个一半时间里都记不住自己在哪的Leo，那个记不住要给家里打电话的Leo，那个甚至记不住自己名字的Leo，将它们铭记于心。而这令所有的一切——所有的苦难，所有的心痛，所有失去的旋律——都相形见绌。就像今晚的月亮，静静地，满怀悄然爱意地照耀着，便驱散走了周遭所有的黑暗。

— ☽ —

（“也没有啊！你一直都是这么美丽~就像月亮一样！” ）  
（“你才是月亮吧。”）*

— ☽ —

“我正在写一首歌。”Leo说，终于说回到他们几分钟前——或是几个小时前在谈论的事。和Leo在一起时，泉总是会忘记时间的流逝。“然后，在我反应过来之前，我就站在你家门前啦。哈哈哈，这是不是很有趣，濑名？听起来就像是魔法！我说不定是被某种神秘力量带到这儿来的。”  
“你在说什么呢，什么神秘力量……”  
“不，别，等等。不是那个。我写歌的时候脑子里正想着别的什么！一件很重要的事！”然后突然间，他想起来了，“啊！”他又明亮地笑了，“我在想你。”  
“噢。”在广袤世界的这个小角落里，时间仿佛突然慢了下来，而泉感到他心脏的一个角落正在飞快地跳动。“那你应该直接叫我的。”他又说，“因为，反正你都已经在门口了。”  
“这个……”Leo有些不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“我不太确定可不可以。”  
他们又一次落在这种局面里：踮着脚走路，留心试探着。就像走在蛋壳上一般，小心谨慎，患得患失。  
但是今晚月色很美，而那阵温暖还柔和地包裹着泉，温暖得如同一颗心。此时此地，他们都在这里，而非深陷于过去。或许，从头来过就像一支歌，有时你只记得旋律，有时只记得节拍，有时只记得它的歌词。但是它们都是同一支歌的一部分。或许，泉和Leo现在忘记了它的歌词，但他们总会想起来的。终有一天。  
今夜，明月如此温柔亲昵地轻抚着他们，哪怕那首歌留存下的只有旋律，或许也已经足够。  
他们可以从这儿开始。  
“你真的超~烦人！当然可以。这怎么说也比发现你冻死在我家门口好多了。”然后，他的嗓音变得轻柔，轻柔得就像夜半落雪，“Leo君。”  
Leo微笑起来，然后大笑出声，泉不得不使他安静下来，因为现在很晚了，而他会吵醒整个小区。

（今晚的月色很美）  
（我爱你）  
（月色很明亮）  
（但是Leo永远比世上的一切更为耀眼）

译者注释：*这一部分是追忆4原文，因此直接引用了国服翻译。上面一段跟原文有一定不同，因此进行了个人发挥

End


End file.
